In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, there is known a technique in which various processes conducted in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus are monitored by capturing images of the processes from a monitor camera and the like. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-14849. In a case where an image of a process is captured by a monitor camera for monitoring the process, such as for example, an application process of photoresist in an application apparatus in which the photoresist is applied on a semiconductor wafer or a development process for the photoresist subjected to exposure in a development apparatus, to monitor whether or not an event having abnormality is occurred, when a specific event is monitored of which a normal state or an abnormal state can be clearly distinguished as in, for example, flowing down of liquid from a nozzle, it can be electronically detected whether there is an abnormality or not.
However, with respect to a typical abnormality detection, a method has been employed in which a moving image composed of captured process images is stored as data, and after detection of an occurrence of abnormality, a module of a process apparatus through which a semiconductor wafer where an abnormality is occurred has passed is investigated and an abnormality of the process is confirmed by an operator with a visual inspection.